


This Can't Be Right (Can I Really Say It's Wrong?)

by Japangelista



Series: Yandere Kotori Shenanigans [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ?????, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, kotori is a yandere, sin - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, yandere kotori is my aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japangelista/pseuds/Japangelista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki is bitter and confused but Kotori has a solution.</p><p>(Influenced by NO EXIT ORION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Can't Be Right (Can I Really Say It's Wrong?)

**Author's Note:**

> posted from my tumblr @japangelista

“I can be whoever you want me to be..."

Maki hated herself for this, which was saying something.

She nearly never second-guessed herself or went back on her decisions. Nishikino Maki was cool, confident. Any chance she took and any choice she made was the right one.

...right?

So then why did everything feel so _wrong?_

"...Maki-chan." Her name slipped casually from Kotori's lips with a sweetness that felt orchestrated, calculated. Hands found her shoulders, the hem of her shirt. Amber eyes glinted with mischief and madness. "What do you say?"

Maki wanted to say no. In any other situation, she would have. This wasn't the right solution and she'd be weighed down with guilt eventually.

But at the moment, with her heart splintered and pride hanging by a thread, she needed the attention she wasn't receiving; she needed the touch that Nico was too oblivious and disillusioned to give. Wasn't this just what she needed?

And besides, it wasn't love yet. What was the harm?

"There's no need to pretend." Maki swallowed thickly, tentatively reaching out a shaking hand to rest at the small of the older girl's back. "Right now, you're the only one I need." That was a lie, a god damned lie, what was she getting herself into?

Kotori's innocent smile seemed to mask the secrets of the world. She took a step forward, hands still playing in the fabric of Maki's shirt; Maki instinctively took a step back, then two, then three—then just as quickly found herself pinned with her back flat against the table. Kotori had a hand on her wrists, holding her down with force that seemed uncharacteristic. Her laugh sounded a lot less innocent as she leaned down, face less than an inch away from Maki's. She felt rather than saw Kotori's free hand slip up her shirt, fingers brushing sparks against the skin of her stomach. She could almost feel the words on Kotori's lips as she all but purred, "Why don't you prove your words, _hime-sama_...?”

 _Princess._ The pet name made Maki shiver, but she wasn't sure if it was in a good way or not.

 _This can’t be right,_ she thought as her shirt was practically ripped open.

 _This can’t be right,_ she thought as a hand dipped under her skirt.

 _This can’t be right,_ she thought as her hips bucked and wrists strained against Kotori's grip.

 _This can’t be right,_ she thought as burning lips crashed roughly against her own.

 _This can’t be right,_ she thought as her own muffled cries cut away at her remaining dignity.

 _This can’t be right,_ she thought as Kotori bit insistently at her pulse point, under her jaw, at her collarbone—

 _This can't be right—_ her legs shook against her will and she screamed deliriously when her mind went to static.

 _Shit,_ she thought as she caught black twin tails, ruby eyes, and a horrified expression in the corner of her line of sight. Any last shred of pride that Maki still held shattered on the floor.

"N-Nico-chan, wait!" she choked out, sitting up as quickly as she could and struggling to re-button her shirt with numb fingers, but Nico had already turned and bolted down the hall.

Maki felt the crushing guilt almost instantly.

"May not have been the best timing..." Maki froze, each of Kotori's words hitting her like a dagger in her chest. Kotori didn't look remorseful at all, popping the first two fingers of her other hand into her mouth, swirling around the fingertips with her tongue. "...but I guess that can't be helped now."

Maki sighed heavily, leaning forward with her head in her hands. How could she be mad? This may have been Kotori's idea, but she had agreed to it.

She felt Kotori wrap her arms around her. "It's okay, Maki-chan," she whispered into her ear.

Maki didn't believe it for a second, but she was too drained to push her back. Instead, she loosely put her arms around Kotori's waist and bit back that suffocating guilt as she rested her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

_So whose fault is it?_

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning itself was sort of out of context, but I hope I made the situation clear enough through the story...
> 
> Also I forgot to specify how old they were whoops. They're in college already.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Myles


End file.
